The information folder of the present invention has been primarily developed and employed in conjunction with the distribution of drugs, being imprinted with information required and desired for use of the drugs. It is appreciated that the present folder construction is capable of many varied applications, all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.
Prior drug information folders have required complex pleating and other folding, which is time consuming and expensive in manufacture of the folders, makes the folders difficult to use in automatic packaging machinery by the necessarily flimsy nature of the folder material, and also such prior folders were relatively bulky and unduly space consuming, even in their fully folded condition.